


Kindness Exists in Darkness

by SilverDragonMS



Series: Creation of Alpha [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Mumma isn't that nice, Neglect, Orange is an awesome older bro, Someone dies, This is darker than the first two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDragonMS/pseuds/SilverDragonMS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moony's Mumma adopted him and a Lil Bro, but even though she promised to take care of them both, they mostly end up taking care of each other.</p><p>[Updated the ending. It wasn't working for the story.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindness Exists in Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Death, neglect, and sort of starvation? Read at your own risk.
> 
> [Updated the ending. It wasn't working for the story.]

Mumma wasn't home today, and Orange had already left the cage. It was morning, not that you could tell by the ever-closed blinds, and once again, Mumma had forgotten to put food into the small guinea pig cage where her Bitties "lived". Orange, a Lil Bro bitty, had gone out of one of the narrow plastic tubes in search of breakfast. At the sudden loss of contact, Moony bolted up and frantically started moving around the cage, feeling for his brother in the darkness. Being a Softy Bones, he would normally be asleep for a long time, only waking up to find a softer place to rest. However, Moony was almost constantly awake, as Mumma hardly ever noticed the two enough to keep them safe, let alone care for a Softy Bones like they should be. Though it was practically routine at this point, every time Orange left the cage to look for a meal, Moony would always assume something the worst, making him wonder if he did something wrong and Orange had left for the last time. The darkness was cruel like that.

There was a thud at the end of one of the plastic tubes by the floor, and soon, a pair of arms around Moony stilled the small Bitty from his desperate search. He immediately hugged Orange, who dropped the food he was carrying on the fabric floor to return the embrace. With practiced ease, he picked up Moony and walked him over to a small doll table in the corner. He gathered up the fallen food and presented it to the Soft Bitty. A piece of bread was dropped into Moony's hands; it was all the food Orange could find that didn’t require kitchen appliances to prepare. They ate in silence for a while.

"So..." Orange began, never sure what to talk about as nothing ever really changed in the house.

"Thanks for the food." Moony gave him a small smile, even though Orange couldn't see him. "Um... You got enough for yourself, right?"

"Yeah, I got plenty to last the day. Well, if we don't have snacks," was the tired reply. Orange always sounded tired nowadays, but he usually acted as if nothing was wrong. It didn’t stop Moony from worrying about him.

"Okay, that's fine." Moony said, finishing the remainder of his food.

Silence filled the room, leaving nothing but the steady rumbling of the vents. If there were lights, it might have been pleasant, but there weren’t. Their home wasn't always dark and unpleasant. Orange often told Moony stories about before, when he was first adopted.

Mumma had paid close attention to him and gave him plenty of food and affection when he first arrived. Back then, Orange was content with his life, but he was lonely most of the time. Realizing this, Mumma saved up and prepared to get a new Bitty. When they went to the shelter, she let Orange call the shots. He went straight towards the Sans Bitties, for he had always wanted a pun-loving companion. He would've asked a Baby Blue if he wanted to be his brother, but then he saw a little Softy who seemed to be all alone in the back of the pen. Orange had tapped him on the shoulder and asked if he was alright. After an affirmation, they talked together for hours until Mumma took him home. At least five days were spent going back to that Softy Bones, who ended up becoming Orange's best friend and brother, Moony. Although said brother never remembered that story well, he could tell it made Orange happy. He remembered that Mumma was affectionate and kind to him at one point as well. Then, one day she just...Forgot. She'd go over to their shared cage sometimes and stick her fingers in to pet them, or put a small bit of food in occasionally. Other times she'd just ignore Moony's cries. It was worse when Orange got caught outside of the cage when she got home.

A few hours passed, leaving the two to rest together in a small cuddle pile; it made them feel like they were back at the Adoption Shelter. They woke-up once to eat a late lunch, but that, too, was filled with mostly silence. Eventually, Moony fell back asleep and Orange took the time to check just how much food they had For what would be their dinner.  
The remainder of the bread had gotten dry. So much so that it would be difficult to eat, let alone soft enough for Moony to even consider it. Orange looked once in the direction of the door and headed down the tube. He ran for the kitchen, teleporting every few feet to save time. Within a few minutes, he made it to the counter and began feeling around in the darkness.

‘I know there’s a fruit bowl here, but I have a feeling they’re gonna be spoiled by now. Probably a pain to get in anyway.’ Orange thought through many possibilities for food until he remembered the fridge. ‘This is the last option, and I swear, if there isn’t anything, I WILL steal from Mom’s plate.’

He jumped to the handle and positioned himself in the door like a wedge, then kicked off to open the door. The cool air and light startled him for a moment before he jumped inside. Most of what was there would be noticed if gone, but after looking through the bottom-most sections, he saw a sliver of something white wrapped in plastic that looked promising. He grabbed it and put the fridge back in order, making it seem as inconspicuous as possible before bolting to the cage. He had just climbed the tube when he heard the door unlocking, so he stashed the loot under a pile of fabric before running to Moony and nudging him awake.

The door opened just as Moony awoke, and the lights followed after that. Moony bolted upright and to the side of the cage as his Mumma entered. He began to try and get her attention as best he could. To even be acknowledged was enough. She gave one look, enough to see both Bitties inside the cage, and left for her room.

“A-at least she left the lights on…” Moony tapered off and looked to see Orange who was pulling out the prize he acquired.

“This should be enough to last you awhile,” Orange smiled as he saw the star-eyed look on Moony’s face. It was a rare sight to see him so happy like this. Even better now that they had good luck today.

“All of that is for me? But… What about you?” Moony’s face turned worried as he asked his question.

“There’s still bread left from earlier, so I’ll take that.” He responded, placing the food underneath the plastic table for safekeeping. “Don’t worry too much about me, alright? You’re the one who needs the meat on your bones.”

That dissipated the worry from the area, and replaced it with quiet laughter. Once the lights went out again for the night, they ate the remaining food. The white object turned out to be a sort of cheese, but this only made Moony share a portion with Orange, who accepted it. Once finished, there was still a bit left for tomorrow. Today was indeed a good day.

~

The old routine blended the days together, but the darkness was ever present throughout. The cheese lasted a day longer, but then there was less than before. Orange had been getting mostly bits and pieces of food back to the cage, but Moony would always try to get him to take some of his. Orange never could refuse, even if he knew Moony wouldn’t sleep well without it.  
It was one of the nights when Orange had barely brought enough for one person, and practically begged Moony to take it all. As usual, he only ate enough to be satisfied and gave the remaining piece to him, and Orange didn’t refuse.

When the time to sleep came, Moony couldn’t get himself to. He frustrated himself to try and rest for the next day, but could only keep his eyes shut for a few minutes. He sat up and hugged his knees to his chest as tired tears ran down his face. He knew it was because he didn't get enough to eat, but he kept telling himself that it was worth it. Now he was paying the price, but he refused to wake up Orange for help. He sat there for a long time until he felt an arm around his shoulders.

“Can’t sleep, huh?” Orange spoke, his voice sounded tired.

“No… I’m sorry if I woke you.”

“Nah, don’t be. I couldn’t sleep much either,” was the response, but it sounded so forced, like he was hiding something. “You need the sleep, though. So how about I sing you to sleep.”

“Is… Is that okay?” Moony looked in his direction, but of course he couldn’t see him.

He felt Orange shake in silent laughter as he was pulled onto his lap with his head in the crook of Orange’s arm. Orange put his arms around Moony and began to hum, slowly rocking back and forth. It sounded like quite an old song, and though he had heard it before, he couldn't place it. Then Orange began to sing.

"I remember tears streaming down your face,  
and I said I'd never let you go.  
And all these shadows keep trying to kill your light~  
I remember you said, 'Don't leave me here alone.'  
But all that's dead and gone and past, tonight~

Just close your eyes  
The stars are coming out  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound~

Don't you dare look out your window  
Darling, everything's on fire.  
The battle outside our home rages on~  
Hold on, to this, lullaby.  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone~

Just close your eyes  
The stars are coming out  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound~”

Orange began to hum as he too slowed down As the melody neared its end. Moony’s eyes had begun to droop, but he wanted to hear it until the end, though the soothing melody made it difficult.

"Just close your eyes.~  
You'll be alright.~  
Come morning light,~  
You and I'll be safe and sound.~"

Orange felt Moony relax in his arms finally and pressed his forehead to him as he began to sleep. Like magic, they slept through the night without incident.

~~

“What are you doing out of your cage?!”

The shrieking yell resounded through the house, waking Moony up with a jolt. Mumma was home today. Orange was out to get food again. He was caught.

“M-Mumma! D-don’t hurt him!” Moony yelled. This got Mumma and Orange to look at him. One with shocked anger, and the other with a small smile.

Orange had what looked like part of a muffin, most likely thrown away by Mumma after her breakfast. She probably heard the trash bag being dug through and suspected an animal. It was clear that there would be no food if Orange didn’t get back in.  
Mumma composed herself awhile later and bent down over Orange. He put the muffin behind him like he was protecting it and had an uneasy smile on his face as he looked Mumma in the eye. She didn’t look pleased at all.

“You gonna put that back where it goes? You know it’s rude to take what isn’t yours,” she threatened, her voice got low as she spoke. Orange looked like he’d broken into a cold sweat at her words and backed up a bit, but he still had some fight left in him.

“Well… I could do that. But ya know… If Moony’s gunna eat today, I gotta break fast.” He smirked at her confused face and ran to the tube. Moony opened the hatch and helped him inside, throwing the food to the corner to instead make sure Orange wasn’t hurt. Mumma glared in displeasure at the two Bitties and stomped over to the cage with her fists clenched.

Orange immediately took a defensive stance in front of Moony, who in turn tried to look menacing to protect Orange. She just huffed and opened the top of the cage, and reached inside to grab Orange.

“Looks like someone needs to be taught a lesson.”

Moony didn’t take that well and jumped on her hand as she began to withdraw the troublesome Bitty.

“L-let him go!” He shouted, then opening his mouth, bit her as hard as he could. She jumped at the unusual action, as he was supposed to be a docile and calm bitty, and shook him off until he fell back into the cage landing with a loud THUNK on his head.

Orange had struggled to get out of her hold, and even more so when Moony fell. His right eye glowed with a bright orange light and he teleported back into the cage himself, and held the dazed Bitty to his chest. He wasted no time in closing and locking the cage behind him and summoning as much magic as he could spare to form two Blasters to guard the door.

Mumma just looked over her hand before glaring back at her pets. The bite didn’t break the skin, but it was the intention that annoyed her. She promptly left the room, heading for her own and slamming the door behind her.

Orange watched her leave with as much hate as he could muster on his face before turning to Moony who had grabbed onto his hoodie. Orange noted that his eye lights were a bit unfocused as he looked him over for anything more worrying. He found a crack on the back of his skull, which was thankfully not life-threatening, but would most likely leave a scar. Orange gave a relieved sigh as he held onto Moony’s hand.

“Hey, Moony. How many heads am I holding up?”

“What?” Moony’s face scrunched up at the question, his eyelights gradually becoming a bit more focused. “You have one head. Why would you be holding one up?”

“Well, I’m holding your head, aren’t I? I’d say that counts, buddy,” Orange responded. Moony giggled in response, and Orange was glad that he could see his smile once again.

The lights stayed on all day, and didn’t go out until nighttime. Orange dissipated his magic soon after Moony ate, and made sure to stay by him for most of the day. They finished off the muffin for all of their meals, so Orange would be going for more tomorrow. As they settled down for the night, Orange noticed that Moony kept fidgeting and moving around more than normal in his sleep. Mumma had probably scared him more than he originally thought.

He moved next to him and placed a hand on Moony’s head, who moved towards the contact immediately. Orange chuckled a bit before he laid down next to him, putting an arm around him as he tried to quell the nightmare that was terrorizing his brother. Moony eventually quieted his panicked movement, choosing instead to move closer to him and sighed in contentment at the safety provided. Then Orange began to hum the tune of the song, using it in an attempt to calm not only Moony, but himself as well. Sleep came quickly through the soft lullaby..

The next morning, there was a bit of cake in the unused food bowl as well as two medicine cups of milk, one of them being warm how Moony liked it. This was how Mumma apologized, and that day was good for them.

~~~

Orange began to feel that something was wrong many days after. Not with Moony, God, Moony was the one keeping him from giving up. No, his soul had begun to loose strength and light. Going so long without anything to replenish what little magic he had was slowly killing him. Moony giving his food to him made it harder to agree to take it with a straight face. He knew he was dying, but Moony would be devastated. Mumma had gone back to ignoring them, but Orange knew that she would be hurt as well.

‘It’d serve the bitch right.’ He thought.

Sleeping became a chore for him, and he’d continuously hum the song to help his nerves and calm his mind. He’d always feel Moony snuggle closer when he did. It hurt so much to know that he didn’t have much time left. He felt so weak, but he was going to hold on for as long as he could. For Moony.

~~~~

It wasn't unusual to see Mumma actually doing something on her off days, but more often than not she would disappear into her room for the day to do who knows what. It was a different kind of day, apparently, as soon after waking up, both Moony and Orange found themselves on the floor rather than their cage. Mumma had a plate in her hands and slowly set it on the floor, then moved to the couch to turn on the TV. Orange had been feeling off for sometime, but this was making his off-ness seem normal. He walked over to the plate to see Moony already looking intently at the rare cooked meal.

Half a toast slice with honey, a small mound of steaming applesauce, and two medicine cups of hot milk that had cinnamon and honey mixed into them. Orange could tell Moony was drooling at the sight, but he had waited for Orange's okay to dig in. It made him smile to see Moony waiting for him, so he nodded his okay and watched Moony get first pick. Orange took a bite or two of the toast, but his magic rejected the healing benefit quickly, making him feel sick. He opted to just keep an eye socket out for Moony.

When the meal was finished, Mumma picked up both Bitties and deposited them next to her on the couch. She turned the TV to a cartoon and was lost to the show. Moony would have joined her, but he was comfortable finally. He soon slept where he was and would have stayed that way all day if Orange hadn't woken him up hours later.

Mumma had moved to her room again, and Orange's face told him that she had yelled for them to get back in the cage. Moony followed his brother up through the tube and into the cage before finding a corner to sleep in. Orange joined him later on, and stayed with him through the night.

The next few days were dark, with a few pieces of food and Mumma only yelling once. Moony had wanted to go with Orange to get food, but had been at the bottom of the tube when she came home. He got pushed around a bit, but nothing too awful. Orange had looked so sad when he was allowed back in. Moony had tried to smile for him, but couldn't keep it up.

Orange had given his food to Moony, and while he found this odd he said nothing. That night Moony tried to sing the song for Orange, but stumbled over most of the words. Orange then hummed the tune to help him, and Moony then remembered the lyrics. He slept side-by-side with Orange that night. It made the dark feel a bit easier to sleep in.

~~~~~

Moony once again woke up in darkness, and with no sign of Orange at all. He assumed that he had left for the kitchen, but felt around for him anyway. He heard the tube making noise and stopped his search to go towards it. Orange climbed up, but didn’t stand once exiting, not even reaching for him like he normally would. He simply tossed the food in and collapsed at the entrance.

Moony approached him and tentatively placed a hand on his back in an attempt to feel some sort of reaction. There was no movement.

Moony grew worried and dragged the limp form of his brother towards the corner. He flipped him onto his back and felt for his soul, only to feel weak pulses in response. Moony teared up and carefully moved from him, running to the pile of fabric to find something he could use as a sort of washcloth.

He found one and dunked it into the water bowl before running back to Orange and placing the rag on his head. He didn’t know what else to do, and he had never witnessed a monster Falling Down before. He grabbed Orange’s hand and held onto it, sending small pulses of magic to him in the hope that he would get up.

“Orange, please wake up. Y-you’re scaring me.” He tried to hold back tears and continued to send his magic out. “B-brother, pl-ease. I n-eed you t-to be ok-ay. Y-you’re all I h-ave. D-don't lea-ve me H-here alone.”

It took hours, but he felt Orange’s soul begin to pulse a bit stronger. He started crying when he felt Orange moving, even if it was just small twitching movements. It was when Orange sat up that he hugged him, and he never wanted to let go. He felt arms surround him and he sobbed. Unintelligible noise sounded from his mouth, but he didn’t care.

After he had cried, he ran back to the tube to grab the food Orange came back with. It was an end of a bread loaf, but he wasn’t going to eat any this time. He made it to where Orange was still sitting and began to tear off the soft parts of the bread. He felt Orange place his hand on his shoulder, but heard no noise from him. Moony nuzzled his hand and started pouring some of his magic into the bread, making it easier to eat and hopefully strong enough to help Orange. Once he had five sizeable pieces, he took them next to Orange and tried to get him to eat. He wouldn’t take it. He would move his head away and keep his mouth shut tight.

“Brother, please don’t. You need to get your magic back.” Moony grabbed his hand again, and rubbed his thumb on the back of it. “O-Orange, I’m begging you. Please eat… For me?”

Orange stilled and turned to face Moony, he was crying again. Orange realized, he had been too. He didn’t have the strength to talk or even open his mouth any more, but he pulled Moony close, causing him to drop the food he had, and held him in his lap. He started rocking back and forth as Moony held back sobs, and he held back his own tears as he hummed once again. Though he could not sing the words, Moony began to hum with him, and it was enough.

‘The darkness wasn’t bad this time,’ Moony thought, humming with his brother in harmony as silent tears fell. ‘It’s almost kind, now. Like the nights when no one could sleep.’

Moony held onto Orange’s hand through the rest, and his humming ceased near the end. Moony began to sing the final verse as Orange rested his head on Moony’s.

“Just close your eyes~  
You’ll be alright~  
Come morning light~  
You and I’ll be  
Safe  
And  
Sound~”

The last lyric ended in scilence this time, nothing would continue after the lullaby. It stayed like this, Moony holding Orange’s hand as he rested his head on Moony’s. Moony never closed his eyes. He was scared that if he did, he’d loose this moment. This kind and peaceful moment was what he wanted to remember.

‘It looks kind of like he’s asleep,’ Moony thought, and he smiled a bit. ‘I did my best for him, and if this is how it goes… I just want this to last. I don’t want to see him die.’

He placed a skeletal kiss on Orange’s forehead, and smiled like he knew Orange would want to see. Even through the tears he smiled and felt that Orange had been smiling, too.

“Goodnight, brother. I love you… and I’ll miss you s-so much.”

~~~~~

When Mumma got home, she saw the two Bitties like that and ran right towards the cage. Moony watched her open the door and try to grab for them, but he just held onto Orange… Or at least, what remained.

Mumma saw that he wasn’t moving and ran to the kitchen, looking for something, anything, to help them. She grabbed all of the food that she could and placed it inside the cage. Moony turned his head to look, but only shook his head. He wanted to stay with Orange for as long as possible.

Soon, Mumma started sniffling and started to cry. Moony had wanted to stay strong through this, he had cried too much today, but he broke quickly when Mumma started sobbing. He moved and hugged Orange’s body as he felt the remaining magic fade from his bones, as his soul gave a final beat before fading away. He could feel Orange’s body turn to dust, and now that the lights were on, he saw the whole thing. He sobbed through the pain, and called for his brother to come back. He knew it was over, and that he had lost something very precious. It was stupid, but he blamed himself.

He held onto the now dust covered hoodie, but it wasn’t the same. Mumma had come back with a box that had a blanket covering the inside of it. Moony had backed away clutching the hoodie and tried to get away, but Mumma just took him out and dropped him into the box. She had left the box on the counter and taken Orange’s hoodie with her.

Moony felt so alone, empty, and awful. He didn’t eat at all today, but he honestly didn’t want to. Not now, and maybe not ever. He curled up in the corner until Mumma came back with her hand clutching something. He looked up and saw a small orange hoodie be placed into the center of the box, Orange's hoodie. 

He grabbed the hoodie, putting the arms over himself like a hug, and once again felt tears trail down his face. Mumma gave a sad smile and began to take the box outside. She put it near a streetlight by the busy road at the end of the street. She kneeled by the box for awhile and then spoke.

“I’m sorry for not being a good Mumma to you… And I’m sorry I haven’t paid attention and loved you like I should… I hope you get a better family next time… You deserve it after all of this.”

She gave one last smile and left, leaving Moony alone under the light.

He heard footsteps after awhile and looked up to see a figure looking down at him. He clutched the dusty hoodie tighter to him and stared at them. They seemed to study him for a bit before bending down.

“Looks like you're being given away, little guy. I think I’ll take you home with me. I’m sure the others will be glad for some new friends.”

*Moony’s prologue end*

**Author's Note:**

> I actually got sad writing this. I apologize Moony and Orange. As for other things... I think I'm obsessed with food or something. I mean seriously, so much detail on freaking food! Why? Anyway, next one might take awhile to write, as I'm currently away from consistent Wi-Fi for awhile. No promises it'll be up on Wednesday. It's Sansy time next week.
> 
> Heh... made it even more upsetting... my heart hurts.


End file.
